


We're on - what's the word? - Fire

by UlternateFreak



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Cousins, Disney Songs, F/M, High School Musical References, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlternateFreak/pseuds/UlternateFreak
Summary: In which E.J. Caswell really loves Disney, Musicals, and Ricky Bowen. Though not necessarily in that order, nor at the same exact time.Luckily, for him, Ashyln and Nini are there to set things 'straight'....Or, I'm really bad at summaries - so just give it a chance - and yes, there's a lot of Disney and High School Musical references, naturally.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & E.J. Caswell, E.J. Caswell & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	We're on - what's the word? - Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I blame boredom for a majority of my fics - that and insomnia, in which my best ideas come to me as I stare at the ceiling at night. So in turn, I must write them down and start the dialogue.
> 
> Please enjoy - and comment if given the opportunity. I highly appreciate the feedback.
> 
> (Also: Any grammatical errors are there because I desperately wanted to post this - and I've reread it thousands of times to the point that my eyes are biased, and overlooking the small details).

EJ had always been sure about everything in life.

That is, things always naturally fell into place for him - meaning, he usually, often than naught, got exactly what he wanted. The best sort of life.

And yet - the moment Ricky Bowen seemed to pop into existence - always there, surely - but never the leading man in any narrative surrounding him - suddenly, things were - well, not as easily accessible and ready for the taking as they had been.

First, it had been the actual role of 'leading man' - losing out _Troy_ to Nini's _Gabriela_ had been a tragedy.

Second, naturally, losing Nini herself - which had proved heartbreaking-ly - well, still very much - tragic. Though really - EJ knew - that that had been his own fault entirely, and yet he'd argue to place that particular effect within the equation at hand.

And thirdly, well - oddly enough - and by oddly, he meant - thought - terribly and unforeseeable, on top of 'WHAT?' and, again - for the third time - tragic - because everything was just that - was Ricky Bowen himself.

East High's primo boy - that, well - was as primo as he could actually get.

He was smart - enough. Good looking - though hardly a rival to his own personal looks in his own opinion. And his voice...

Oh, what could he really say? It was _Troy_ without being _Efron_ \- or _Drew_ \- simply his own, but still _Troy_ and beyond that. Any girl - any person for that matter - with a set of ears could easily melt against.

And that was the problem.

EJ wanted that voice, not for his own - as many would automatically assume - but to have besides him, to be rewarded with. And to say that was putting the entire situation mildly.

"You're joking-"

"No. I don't joke."

Ashlyn leveled her stare, her eyes peeking over the cereal box that was conspicuously placed between the two of them.

"Not about this," EJ corrected with a turn of his own eyes. "Really."

"Well 'un-really'," she said, "because this is crazy - you're crazy-"

"I am not crazy-"

"Oh, don't get so offended," she snided in a way that was lost somewhere between fond and annoyance, "come on, EJ - be reasonable here. What spell has this curly-haired skater boy cast that suddenly makes you think you're in love with him?"

"I didn't say anything about being in love," he said, "and I don't appreciate that reference either-"

"Hes Nini's ex-boyfriend. Your ex-girlfriends ex-boyfriend. And - well, to be honest while I'm not entirely surprised to hear that there's a little 'twinkle town' in you - I still have-"

"What does that mean-?"

"Stop getting offended."

EJ huffed, the cuffs of his Letterman jacket scraping against the fine wood of the table beneath him. 'Mahogany' - his mother had told him once, 'imported from Central America'.

"Is there enough for two bowls in there?" He asked after a moment, eyes relaying from Ashlyn's own, and down to the Honey Nut Cheerios still standing untouched.

"You hate these."

He shrugged. "We're out of Fruit Loops."

...

Ashlyn finally seemed to come round to the subject a week later - her avoidance over the matter only going as far as trying to forget rather than actively ignore her cousin. Which, really - should she have chosen the latter, wouldn't have been too difficult of a task.

By Monday - with ease coming to a stationed calm - shes ready to breach the topic - but only after her own musings, which take root in her sudden awareness of EJ and the blooming friendship between he and Ricky Bowen.

After the breakup - er, breakups - many had imagined the two would be heavily armed against each other more than ever - blaming the other for not only winning the battle, essentially for a time - but losing the war altogether so that neither party could prosper. And yet, with Nini seemingly gone - really, willing to only stay in proximity as a platonic entity - there seemed to naturally be no reason for such animosity. Suddenly, EJ and Ricky were laughing along to each other in rehearsals - the roles between them creating a sense of comradeship that began to blur between life and stage.

Perhaps, Ashlyn reasoned - it had to atone to EJ's epiphany - his 'turning over of a leaf' as he so eloquently put to her. Meaning he actively sought to think of others, and not solely about himself.

She had always known her cousin to be good at heart - but never had he tried to be better than what he always presumed was his best self.

"We just had another team meeting," EJ said, standing tall against the set of the school's rooftop - which Ashlyn and Kourtney were still amidst painting, Big Red on their heels with a bucket of cotton white paint.

"Oh, wonderful-"

"We had a team meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team," he continued, "I mean us, not you. Look - about the singing thing-"

"I don't even wanna talk about it," Ricky recited.

"We just want you to know that we're gonna be there - cheering for you..."

It was scenes like these that caught Ashlyn off guard at times - reminding her of how much EJ had grown into the part - the role...to Ricky, really - in truth. That - she now understood wholeheartedly.

"Which is why I'm ready to hear you out," she said once the two were in EJ's truck - and away from prying eyes - though mainly ears. Yet in Seb's case - actual eyes. He was weirdly in-tuned to reading lips.

"Its not really a story kind of thing."

"I know that," she said, "but I want to know how this happened. What really makes you think that you like him?"

"Besides my heart?" He asked. "Well, I don't know - its complicated...I'm no good with words, you know that."

"Okay," she nodded, "then - I don't know. If you had to pick a song to explain your feelings for him - which one would it be?"

EJ thought for a moment - puzzled by the question which only seemed to expand his puzzler into a type of soreness.

The more he thought - the more unsure it just seemed to be - because he felt a many number of ways, not necessarily at once - or even always. Sometimes not even collectively in order if dealt the same exact set of feelings.

When they he and Ricky had first come to speaking terms - outside of the script, he had been slightly annoyed at Ricky's senseless babbling. He'd drone if not properly caught - and never on a subject of his own particular interest. Yet now when it occurred - it was rather cute, and EJ was attentive to the knowledge of what Ricky deemed excitable - such as his love for music, or skateboarding - or his small habital 'doodles' that were far more refined than Ricky would ever care to admit.

Then there were the moments of irrational anger - when he caught himself staring too long at Ricky - usually fixated on hair, but at times on his backside - and ass, if he were to ever be completely honest - not that he ever would. Or even when Ricky would gift him an honest too god smile - one that knotted his insides into a worse mess then the wires of his WiFi router. Though such a pain seemed mixed in affection, and he'd blush despite the heat - and, well - he'd never really call it anger, in truth. It was something more than that - less negative in context, but just as powerfully moving.

And of course he was just too damn happy at times - always smiling in his own way, or laughing louder than he thought himself capable of because of something Ricky had joked. Sometimes they'd even text back and forth, way into the late hours of the night over mindless nothings, or the occasional YouTube videos - but almost always as a means to a smile.

And really - he wouldn't give up either one of those things. In fact, he'd say he reveled in them. Yearned to have more - damning the consequences - and everything that he knew others were bound to direct at him for even considering such feelings.

"Maybe," he began - eyes not set to his cousin, but rather at the parking lot still around them, "...a mix between _A Part of Your World_ and _Happily_."

"Oh," Ashlyn said, "whoa - this is serious then - Disney and One Direction?"

He nodded. "Hes just - its...I don't know. Like kinder-garden?"

...

"Who are you texting?"

"Hmm?" Ricky offered as a response - as if it was anything but unintelligible, and not at all vague and rude in the slightest.

"We've been trying to get past this level all afternoon, dude - and you keep getting sidetracked," Big Red sighed, leveling down his controller and immediately hitting 'pause' on the screen, "So what gives? Is it Nini?"

"What? No." Ricky said, "no - why-? Why would you just assume it was her?"

He returned to the game at hand, lifting his own controller - with Red naturally turning back to the television set himself.

"No need to get defensive-"

"I'm not-"

"Right - he said, getting defensive," Red chuckled, "I just - you were getting all teeth is all."

"What?" He asked.

"Teeth," Red said, "you know - you always get that stupid look - with the overly large smile - whenever you text - I mean, whenever you use to text her. Teeth."

"Did not," Ricky said after a pause, "not then. Not now."

"Sure - sure," Red said, "...so - if it's not Nini, then-?"

"It was EJ." Ricky answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah - oh."

Big Red hadn't been surprised by that response - not in the grand scheme of things in which Ricky existed in and around of. He was - after all - his best-friend, so naturally he understood that Ricky Bowen wasn't one to really hate someone - at least, not in such a case that it ever continued and escalated beyond childish jealousy. He was chill - and nice, where it counted - and not at all the type to hone in on hatred and spite.

The thing with Caswell had been a fluke - a misguided, unseen, and unprepared for inconvenience. Big Red hadn't ever seen him hate for a such a long period of time, yet even then - when things were at its peak, it was never a prevalent thing. Ricky had even tried to apologize the time with the basketball, knowing he had taken things a tad too far by drawing actual blood. So again, it wasn't out of the norm for the rivalry to have halted - and not at all out of left field for a friendship to be granted. Ricky was Ricky. The same boy who had never laughed at Red, or called him weird for being different than those around him. When clearly - yes - he was out of sorts - and had all kinds of deficiencies.

If anyone could see good in Caswell, then it was going to be Ricky. Naturally. No matter how many people objected, and claimed it an odd reversal of roles.

"They didn't think it possible, you know."

"What?" Ricky asked.

"That the two of you would ever get along," Red said, "kept saying the play would fall to ruin - that Troy and Chad are just too blood thirsty to be buds. Yet look at ya now."

"Wait. Really?" Ricky laughed. "Why? EJs not a bad dude. And I like to think I'm not some horrible monster."

"Of course not," he said, "just a regular monster. It's just - you guys were a little heated before."

"Yeah. I know. But we're good now. I actually like EJ. Hes actually kinda cool once you get to know him."

"And hes terribly good looking," Red said - "whoa," he paused, giving Ricky a successive look that was mirrored in turn, "I've been hanging out with the crew girls too much."

Ricky laughed, but absently nodded to the sentiment nonetheless - eyes refocusing onto the screen.

He was.

That is - EJ - well, he was...handsome and all that. And whatever else that may entail. Yes. He was a well groomed - easy on the eyes - type of dude.

His phone vibrated once more - releasing a connective ping that reminisced an iron pick forging. A sound that had only sprung into room a few thousand times within the last hour.

Outwardly, Red sighed - but it was met with a low nipped corner of a smirk that Ricky caught easily enough.

EJ: **how do you forget the steps? U had them down last week what gives Bowen? Rehearsed all night with ya**  
 **Nini is furipus**

Ricky: **well maybe your just easier to dance with**

EJ halted as the message came through - one hand laxed between his navel and waist, and the other still clasped around his phone.

It had to have been a coincidence. Surely.

Ricky wasn't a _High School Musical_ fan, after all - he had only just watched the first movie for the very first time ever due to the musical at hand.

He tossed his phone down, body still strewn-ed across his bed - eyes mediating to the wall.

If Ashlyn were here, he'd have reveled in a crisis - actively vocal - and not solely inwardly and alone in silent abject horror.

Another chime rang out - again from his phone, which seemed to pull him back into place.

Ricky: **chachacha ;)**

He smiled.

EJ: **well theres your problem right there**  
 **The chacha is the wrong dance bowen!**

...

"No - no," Carlos sighed, his hands coming to halt along his hips. "I thought you said you rehearsed?"

"I did," Ricky said.

"No we didn't," Nini frowned. "Don't lie to him, Rikcy-"

"I'm not - me and EJ worked on it all day Saturday."

"Really?" Carlos asked, peering behind the pair to where _Chad_ currently stood - awaiting his cue.

EJ nodded, curtly - with his arms folded across his chest as the whole room seemed to take him in.

"We did," he nodded, "I swear he had it."

"Well," Carlos sighed, "show me then. Come here."

The two boys did as they were told - with Nini taking a seat - and the two naturally falling into place, looking to each other directly with arms playing into alignment. Hand to waist - and palm to palm.

If any one of them was nervous - then it was only due to the audience since neither one of them had felt vulnerable the day before.

"Cha-cha," EJ whispered, mainly to ease the tense look that Ricky was directing at him.

"Wait," Carlos sighed yet again - this time with a well-meaning clap, "okay - I can already see the issue."

"Which is?" Both boys asked.

"You're doing it backwards," he laughed, "Ricky you're supposed to be leading. Your hand goes there - and EJ's goes there."

"Oh," EJ said - the realization suddenly dawning on himself, "sorry - I just - it felt more natural-"

"Yeah," Ricky nodded with his own chuckle, "I guess that's why it felt easier with you."

...

"So are we ever gonna rehearse after school?" Nini asked, falling into step between EJ and Ricky. And though it was said in earnest, both boys could detect the quirk of lips waiting to sprout forth from the confines of her face.

"I mean," she continued, "I love that you guys are getting along - but the bromance isn't the sole story of the musical here. Though wouldn't that be awesome if it was?"

"Nini," EJ said, his voice off leveling into an oddly foreign territory that she herself was quite unfamiliar with. "Its not - bromance sounds-"

"Why cant it just be a romance?" Ricky pipped in, his skateboard already tossed before him in a readied position. "Seems to me that 'bro' just degrades it all."

The smile he released just before jumping onto his board set EJ into a frenzy - and he simply watched as the boy bounded off ahead of them. Which was far worse of a feeling than the embarrassment Nini had stirred in him.

In all honestly, it felt as if his heart was being ripped apart - and being taken by the curly haired devil trying to defy laws and physics on wheels.

"Hes funny," Nini said - watching Ricky all the while herself.

"I guess," EJ shrugged. "And you're right. You two should be rehearsing together more. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I know Ricky. He goes to whomever he feels comfortable with. Guess you two are well on your way to becoming friends."

"We are friends," he corrected with a kind smile, "believe it or not."

"That's great," she laughed. "Really. I'm glad to hear it."

They walked in a cool silence after that - the autumn air still very much prevalent in Salt Lake City.

A part of EJ wished to think of something clever to say to her - with them still on the brink of trying to sustain some semblance of a friendship. Things weren't at odds, after all - only a bit foreign, and in need of planning in order to be free of absolute awkwardness. Which - he - of course, excelled in.

"So-" they began in unison - both stalling out into wide and beaming smiles that only seemed to fuel the nerves between them.

"You first," he said, bumping her shoulder.

"Okay, just - I'm glad to see you happy," she said, still smiling bright - though not directly to him - rather at the street, "I know things were tense for a while back there - and I hated knowing it was because of-"

"No," he interrupted, "no. It was my own fault, Nini. You had - have - no reason to feel guilty whatsoever."

"Okay," she nodded. "Good. But still. I'm glad to see you laughing more, EJ."

"I appreciate that."

"But-"

He turned to regard her once more - the 'but' settling in that same odd part of his stomach as the joke from earlier.

"But?"  
"I want to ask you something. Which you don't have to answer if it makes you too uncomfortable. But..."

Again, the 'but' settled deeply - the knot within him more rooted, and excessively complicated then before.

Ahead of them, Ricky was but a small speck down the main road - keeping to side walks, but maneuvering to the road without sense of traffic. He'd filter outward, but stay close in sight - stalling if ever too far gone.

EJ was surprised he was lingering at all.

"But?" He repeated as before.

"Do you like Ricky?"

The knot transfused almost instantaneously - kneading close into a weighted stone that only continued in its rapid descent.

"W-why do you ask that?" He asked, staring down at the red tops of his converse.

"I just," she began, "I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is paying attention. And when I asked Ashlyn-"

"She told you!"

"No - no, of course not. She didn't say a word. But she acted all weird - and it just cemented itself. Really."

"EJ...EJ - look at me."

He did, finally leaving the sight of his shoes and returning to her bright and enduring face - laced in a somber and sad shade of existence.

"Its okay," she said, "I'm not upset if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not my first and most important thought," he said honestly, "though it is there. Don't get me wrong. Its mainly-"

"Ricky?" She guessed.

He nodded. "I'm not usually the type of guy to hold things in. You know that." He paused. "Huh, I guess I should have went with ' _Your Song'_."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. "Its just killing me not saying anything is all."

"Well - why not just tell him?"

"No." EJ frowned, "I can't just do that. We just became friends - and hes - well, he dated you so clearly he isn't-"

"You dated me. And you just as easily came 'round to liking him."

"That's different," he said. "Just because I'm... - t-that doesn't mean that he - 'dances' - too."

"What?" She asked.

"Ricky doesn't 'dance', Nini."

It was quiet for a moment - the only minimal trace of a sound being that of a hushed breeze. And even then, it was more of a lulled breath than a substantial noticeable thing.

"You're impossible," Nini then laughed - pure and full of heart as she skirted onto her heels before him, "really EJ. Just... I really do think that you should just consider telling him. To ease your own mind at the very least."

"And what if he becomes uneased because of it?"

It isn't the fact that he says it that catches her off guard - or rather, it isn't solely - or entirely. For EJ wasn't ever really a disingenuous guy - not at the core of where it ever really mattered. But for as long as she had known him - and really only ever measured in truth once their relationship had been tested - he had been inclined to himself. Always about how he felt first - others coming only in second. Though never in purpose - or as a way to say that he believed himself superior. Just - he simply never stopped to consider anyone else.

Now surely he had tried - many attempts enacted - mainly due to him having caused a strife between them. But now - to say she was shocked to hear him put Ricky before all else - before even the start of anything, was... Well, it meant everything - and, dare she say it, more.

...

"You're very serious about this - aren't you?"

"Yes."

...

The admittance was just as endearing - shattered in shame, but laced and delivered with embedded truth that rang absolute. Just as the first. Just as EJ had said to her.

"Ricky," Nini said, her own hand reaching out to his in a more feeble attempt to level with him. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't want to," he said. "Not after I realized - and believe me, it hadn't come easily. I never even considered that anyone had noticed."

She nodded - and took hold of her surroundings, watching as a cloud of loose dust began to dance off from the rafters above them - latching onto Ricky's loose bed of curls. Few, but evident.

"I hadn't meant to corner you," she said - her hand gently sweeping across his hair.

He nodded, his own set of eyes betraying the urge to flee - and took sight of the main auditorium.

Rehearsals had only ended fifteen minutes prior - with Nini practically forcing Ricky away from both Big Red and EJ. The first having seemingly understood - though the latter being harder to dissuade. And if eyes had held power, than Nini herself would have been a dead girl walking.

"Does he know?" Ricky asked.

"No," she said.

"You wanted to ask me first?"

"I don't plan on telling him if that's what you mean. Or anyone for that matter. Promise."

He nodded - again - believing her for understanding the sort of predicament at hand. Partially due to her mothers - but also in terms of what she had once been, could still be. His best friend.

"But," she said, "I do want you to consider telling him."

Ricky sighed - dramatically and all, and brought both of his hands to the stage - palms down - and tossed his head back.

"No," he said, "that's not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

His laugh seemed to stretch on for hours - echoing round the house, filling each and every available seat imaginable.

"Cause hes EJ," he said simply.

"And that means?"

He returned a look to her directly - a sort of vague scrutiny that left her feeling a tad defensive - but also highly scrutinized.

"Mr. Perfect," he sighed yet again.

"Perfect?" she snorted.

"Hey - don't start ragging about how he isn't because hes your ex. 'Cause then that means I'm a piece of shit too."

"You're not," she smiled, "in fact - sometimes I think you're harder on yourself than you ought to be. EJ too. If I've forgiven you - than why haven't the two of you?"

"It's never gonna happen."

Nini sighed, but said little more over that particular matter - and brought another hand to his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better," she said instead, "I only noticed because I was purposely looking."

"And why were you doing that?"

...

Another week seemed to pass by in a blur - rehearsals still very much underway, and costume fittings becoming more frequent with breaks landing minimally in between. Ricky hadn't ever felt such a rush - with nerves now skyrocketing as things became more clearly defined and set into stone.

Soon - it would be Tech Week. Before long, opening night.

If he hadn't been so set on keeping forward, he'd physically pass out from excitement alone.

"Hey," Gina greeted with a mock salute of a wave - stopping short with a roundabout laugh as Ricky slummed further into the room, "whoa. You look like shit. Rough night?"

"You could say that," Ricky laughed in turn.

He took to her side - easily - discarding his water bottle on the bench - and knelt downward, mimicking the sort of stretch she had already been attempting.

"What is this for?"

"The basics," she answered. "Just a nice and proper stretch."

He nodded - always a nodder - and skimmed his eyes over the others scattered about the room.

"She isn't here-"

"Who?"

"Nini," she said.

"Oh, I wasnt looking for her-"

"Neither is he-"

"'He' who?" He asked.

"Big Red," she smiled, "who else?"

Ricky laughed - falsely - and finally spotted the true 'he' he had been searching for.

"Mr. Caswell," Ms. Jenn called out as she came in, "can you help me with these boxes?"

The older senior nodded, taking to a light jog against their Director who brought in several cases of what looked to be - well, boxes.

"Flyers," she answered to the unasked question, "today - for warm-up, we will post these all around the school."

"How is that a warm-up?" Someone asked.

"Well," she said, "you're getting up - and its warm out. So - come along Wildcats. Grab a pile - and Carlos, start listing the routes. We'll go in pairs."

EJ couldn't believe his luck. Unfortunate or fortunate - he still wasn't entirely sure. Either which case, he and Ricky had been tasked to hit the cafeteria and the student lounge - only the most obvious and expectant places for flyers.

"And we should put one there," Ricky said - pointing to a lone column.

EJ nodded, and brought the flyer up - awaiting the line of tape to be dispensed.

"So-?" He asked, once Ricky was situated close to his outstretched arms.

"So?" He repeated.

"So how are you?"

"Good?" Ricky said. "Yeah, good. I guess. And busy."

"Yeah, right."

"Just curious is all," EJ smiled, "I guessed you were - busy, that is. Just assumed - you know?"

They walked into a gap of silence then, the only sounds being that of their sneakers against the marbled flooring.

"Haven't really seen you-"

"What?" Ricky asked.

"I mean - I see you," he said, "at rehearsals. Of course. Just...haven't hung out since - last week?"

"Last week," Ricky said, offhandedly motioning to another lone wall. "yeah. Been busy. Remember?"

EJ nodded - earning a nod in turn from Ricky, who hadn't a clue as to where to look further. Be that over the flyer - or simply in general terms.

"...do you maybe want to hang out today?"

"Today?" He asked.

"Today," EJ said. "After rehearsal. You know - as in - really hang out?"

"After rehearsal. Yeah, right."

"Right."

"So is that a 'yes'?" He asked.

"Yes," Ricky said.

"Wait. Was that a real 'yes' or were you just repeating me again?"

"Again?" Ricky asked, "I mean no. No. No - not no. Yes. Uh - yes, we can hangout after rehearsal today."

EJ smiled - taking the next lead by pointing off to yet another bare wall that had been hidden around the corner from them.

"Good, cool. Awesome. It's a date."

"Its a date!"

Ashlyn practically heaved her salad - toppling the plastic container from the comforts of her lap as EJ only continued to pace about her.

"Don't do that!" She shouted back with a smack to his leg. "I was eating-"

"I'm such an idiot."

She chanced the look - finding the same set of sad reddened eyes, as per usual, in hanged defeat, looking purposeful and in desperate need of comfort.

"I could have died," she said, "had I been chewing-"

"I said 'date'," he continued, ignoring her entirely as he planted himself firmly upon the seat besides her. "To Ricky. I asked him to hang out today - and I said the 'D' word. The 'D' word, Ashlyn!"

She took to her Gatorade then - swigging the bottle back before refocusing on him with a much needed eye roll.

"I'm sure he didn't notice. Or even care-"

"Why wouldn't he care?"

"Do you want him to care?"

"I don't want him to not not care," he said. "Right?"

"EJ, relax. You're hanging out. You've done that before. So, its just the same as then."

"But it's not," he said. "He was avoiding me. It was so so obvious-"

"You don't know that. Besides - I didn't exactly see you offering invitations before today."

"Because I was going crazy!" He shouted. "I kept checking my phone - texts, Facebook, emails - I even checked my second email - which he wouldn't even possibly have in his contacts-!"

"Calm-"

"All day and everyday," he finished. "And today - he just - his hair looked softer. Did you notice? And then Carlos called our names together - and I just snapped."

"Yeah," she nodded, taking a second attempt at her food, "I noticed."

"Not the hair thing," she clarified. "But - and I really mean it, RELAX. It's just Ricky. And you're just EJ. Ricky and EJ - the boys are back. Okay?"

"Okay," he finally nodded.

"Okay. Now eat your sandwich. We only have fifteen minutes left for break."

...

Ricky waited - skateboard in hand, and bag tossed over a single shoulder - his offered goodbyes to both Red and Gina still hanging about in the air.

Rehearsal had just ended - though Carlos had called for EJ to hang back, so rather than hovering - like a stalker, which Ricky Bowen certainly was not - he chose to wait outside. Just beyond the steps of the school.

If he was to be completely honest - then he'd say he was feeling a tad nervous. Not because of EJ - not in the sense that he was the reason, but - yet - he was, in fact, the reason. Though not in a 'his sort of fault' kinda way.

Which, yes - was completely moronic - and not at all easily explainable, nor understandable in the slightest.

"Hey, sorry about that-"

"No, its cool," Ricky said, turning to find EJ just a few yards back. "Anything - uh, interesting?"

"Just the usual praise," EJ smiled, "kidding - Carlos just wanted to know if things were okay."

"With?"

"Oh - um, just things in general." He shrugged, "so - um. What are we exactly doing?"

"Why are you asking me?"

He shrugged once more.

"You asked me to hang." Ricky reminded - smirking all the while as EJ only continued to stand before him. "Come on. This is all gonna be a pretty poor date if you ain't got the planning planned out, Caswell."

...

Date.

It wasn't a date. EJ knew that - at least, he thought he understood that - then again, perhaps it was an actual date - and he was simply, in fact, failing to grasp that in and of itself.

Or perhaps he was just overthinking it all...

Or under-thinking it.

**_I don't wanna paint this town alone, (oh no),_ **

When I see you smile, I always feel at home-

" _There's something about the sunshine, baby_ ," EJ sung aloud, his head bopping to the music drifting out from his speakers. And really, the entire act was to calm his nerves -singing always being a nice outlet for him, especially once focused on the lyrics and his line of pitch. " _I'm seeing you in a whole new_ \- HEY-!"

"Hey," Ricky joked - hand still outstretched and hovering over the volume button, "so it's really all being confirmed, huh? You really are a Disney musical nerd."

"Musical theatre babe," EJ corrected, eyes still locked into a half-glare, "but yes. My love for Disney isn't lacking in the slightest. What of it?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "Its cute - really."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"What - no," Ricky smirked, "what would give you that impression?"

He slapped Ricky's hand away a second after - his own returning to the volume, but swiftly moving in to change the playlist at hand.

"In this car," he said passionately "we stand Disney," - his smirk only growing to dispel the groan that Ricky was mentally preparing to make.

"I really think you should give it a chance."

"No," Ricky said, chuckling despite himself, "this whole high school musical thing is enough as it is."

"No - no," EJ said - the tell tale signs of music swelling through his speakers once more. "I assure you - _I can show you the world_ -"

_**Shining, shimmering - splendid-** _

  
" _Tell me, Ricky - when did you last let your heart decide_ -?"

...

The sun began setting relatively early - the cold night air drifting in as blues turned into vague violets and passionate bursts of orange.

Ricky, never one for colors - watched idly, deciding that though he was quite fond of the night - with its deep silences and tranquil-ed existence - such tones of the sky were quite attractive. Especially when reflected onto the eyes and skin of one EJ Caswell. No matter how sickening a thought that - and it was - may be.

"So," Ricky said, one serenation and burger later - "we're strolling in the park-"

"Need to walk off the malt," EJ said, clapping his stomach for emphasis.

"Right," he nodded, "of course - but, and I emphasize the but here, grandpa-"

"If you say that a malt and a shake are the same thing again - God help me, Bowen-"

"They are! The only difference is that nobody calls it a malt anymore-"

"There not the same!"

"Whatever you say, EJ-"

"They aren't."

"I believe you," Ricky said, "really. And to show no ill will - I'll change the subject - what's next? Am I getting the whole package deal here? Its still fairly early and all. Or are you a walk your date home before sunset type of guy?"

EJ smiled - though fell into a deep sense of quietness that proved prevalent - and was easily felt as soon as it had settled.

Which yes, Ricky hadn't mentally expected - nor did he have a proper response to give in it's wake.

"N-not that I'm complaining," he said, "really. It was nice of you to treat, man - and you were right, best burger place by far-"

"Ricky," EJ said - steps stopping mid path - and hands trailing into his inner pockets.

The other immediately nodded - a default perhaps, who really knew? - and stood, naturally across from him, mirroring his stance despite the overbearing need to look nonchalant.

"Yeah...?"

"I have to ask you something - because I need to know, 'cause I just can't not know - you know?"

"Yeah?" Ricky repeated - a slight tilt to his own head this time around.

"Is this a date?"

"I mean I asked you to hang out, but then I used the word 'date' - and I'm not good at words - but words are kinda important apparently - so did I ask you on a date with my wording? And did you say 'yes' to that date? Or is this not a date?"

If the pause beforehand had been silent - then this was certainly death itself. Or perhaps his lack of breathing had actually killed him - in which case, Ricky Bowen had physically taken EJ's breath away. And - well, that would be okay if that meant the awkward pause could simply end entirely. Even if the outcome of such an ordeal was, in fact, death.

"I'm an idiot," he said - hands fisting tight in his pockets, "I shouldn't have-"

"No-," Ricky said.

"No. I can't believe - I'm - can we-? Shit. Forget it. I take it back. I never said that-"

"I don't think that's how it works, EJ-"

"Sure it does!" EJ said, "it's called a rewrite - you see? The author decided to scrap it and now the scene plays out differently. It happens all the time-!"

"EJ-"

"Just go back to avoiding me-"

"What?"

"Like last week. See? I'm gonna go. EJ exits stage left-"

"No, EJ-"

"EJ Caswell!"

The full reverence of his name stalled him - though still he continued to look seconds away from prying off. So naturally Ricky took the much needed step forward, and held onto his sleeve.

"Are you gonna punch me?"

"Punch you?" Ricky said. "You're kidding, right? Do I look like a punching kinda guy?"

"No."

"Good," he paused - though his fingers kept tight - even as EJ gave into a swift tug, "did you really think I was avoiding you?"

"Weren't you?" He asked.

"No - I...no. It wasn't - no..." He sighed, and finally released the older boys sleeve with a deeply rooted frown. "I guess I was."

"Right," EJ nodded.

"But it's not what you think. I - I just... I was talking to Nini - and-"

"If this is where I think it's going then I'm not sure I really want to hear it, Ricky-"

"No," Ricky said, "shut up. You don't know - you always act like you know what other people are thinking and it's infuriating-

"Oh? So now you think you just all of a sudden know me?"

"God - Jesus, you are impossible, you know that? Really - because if you'd stop talking for once then you'd realize that I wanna kiss your stupid fucking face, dude."

"...I don't think you can say something like that with 'dude' at the end."

"Well I just did," Ricky said. "And I really hope that more than that got through your thick head, **dude**."

"Hey-"

"Don't be so offended."

"Just because you say not to doesn't make me feel any less offended here."

"Really?"

"Yeah," EJ said. "Really."

"Fine," Ricky said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

"Awesome."

"Fantastic-!"

"Superbious!"

"That's not a word!"

"Yes it is, you stupid fu-!"

The kiss was terrible - idiotic, really - and not at all coordinated, nor properly placed. Yet the moan Ricky had released upon contact had been contagious - with EJ lavishing into it with a groan of his own.

"You are an idiot-" one of them managed to say - in truth, it could have been either one of them - possibly both. Neither could really recall once EJ had taken root in Ricky's hair, providing rough tugs that both hurt and accentuated into pleasure.

Perhaps - though improbable - it hadn't been either of them.

"Jesus Christ," EJ finally said - that he was fundamentally sure of, "I've wanted to do that all day-"

"All day?" Ricky smirked, "I'm pretty sure I've been wanting that since I saw you in the bathroom with you shirt off. Wouldn't that have been something?"

The grin he continued to send his way was entirely dirty - though just as with the moan - EJ reveled in its mirth - and tugged at his hair once more.

"You know," Ricky continued - giving only an ounce of a wince as another pull was granted to him, "I usually don't kiss on the first date."

"Oh?" EJ laughed. "So this is a date then?"

"Of fucking course it is."

...

No one had really noticed the change - in their mutual opinion - not with the show reaching its critical peak, and opening night looming ever so closer.

If looked upon - the boys were just back to being friends, laughing and joking - though more senseless in touches and affection - with the occasional Ricky tossed over a shoulder, or leveled in EJ's open, and willing, lap.

They supposed it just a natural progression - so much so that no one had noticed its transition - outside of Nini and Ashyln, that is. Who Ricky and EJ had already expected to see as clear as rain.

"They're adorable. Aren't they?"

"Adorably sickening," Nini teased - releasing a right and boisterous laugh.

Ricky catching the echo, turned to regard her - offering a bright and beaming smile in turn. And though they hadn't ever finalized such detail - EJ had assured Ashlyn that he had been 'long for the moon' over Ricky- the night before, and so - he simply drew into the elder boys side, his face leveled against the offered shoulder.

"Isn't it over the moon?" Nini laughed.

"I didn't have the heart to correct him," Ashlyn said, "besides - look, he could be whatever with the moon if he wants to be."

Sensing the looks - or possibly receiving word by Ricky - EJ turned to grin at the two girls likewise. And really - it was the most pure and innocent, and most nauseating sight to be given.

"I swear."

"Idiots," Ashlyn agreed, "I know. But they're our idiots."

...

If Ashlyn had begun to play the tune to _'Part of Your World_ ' after the exchange, than it was only due to her own love of the piano - and her just as strong love for Disney placed within her by her elder cousin, who - upon it's start up, had gathered round her - Ricky naturally falling into step.

Oddly enough - should one have been listening outside of the core four - it had fused into a weird mashup of _'Happily'_ somewhere along the way - Nini, and the boys naturally providing vocals against Ashlyn's more hushed guidance.

_"What's a fire - and why we do we, what's the word? Burn- ,_

_Oh, I don't care what people say when we're together-,_

_You know I want to be the one to dance you off your feet,_

_I just want it to be you and I forever - oh, baby can't you see, that some day I'm gonna be - part of your world-!_

"Good song," Big Red exclaimed - falling into place besides Ashlyn on the piano bench - his own smile creasing hers into a thin line and muted line.

She flushed, though continued with her musings - the tune dying out into a small and nuanced lull.

And seeing the look - teeth and all - Nini, Ricky, and EJ took their leave - thoughts already swimming with the ideas of intervening in their wake.

Though such a matter could wait - seeing if needed, in time.

"So _One Direction_?" Ricky asked with a laugh, "and _Little Mermaid_? How did I get so lucky in getting a sap like you?"

"In his defense," Nini offered, "you seem familiar enough to know who and what they are?"

"Big Red," he said, "I swear. I have dignity - and standards. It's by association."

"Could have fooled me," Ej said, drawing Ricky into a one-armed embrace, "else I'm just lucky."

"It's a poor life decision - I'll learn by next week-"

The smack to his head is granted - and deserved - though the two only continued to dispel it undignified-ly by running about the place - leaving Nini to stand among the crowd now beginning to watch in earnest.

"So they're a thing now - right?" Carlos asked, coming to Nini's left hand shoulder - arms full of props, and the works.

"You knew?" She asked.

"We all knew," Seb answered.

"Totally," Gina said herself - "really - really obvious."

"Saw their toners through their jeans-"

"We just wanted to see it play out."

Nini laughed - aloud, which only spurred the others along as Ricky and EJ took to the auditorium seats.

"Truce!" EJ shouted.

"Sure," Ricky said, clambering over a row of chairs, "as soon as I get my hit - then truce it is, Caswell-!"

...

_"Oh, I don't know when - and, I don't know how - but we're on fire, we're on fire - we're on fire now..."_


End file.
